


Subsisto Somnium, Vigilemus Te

by StrikeSketches



Series: Girl!Harry AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark!Harry, Fem!Harry, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Severitus, Slytherin!Harry, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeSketches/pseuds/StrikeSketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azalea Lily Potter, the girl who lived. Or rather, the girl who was abused by her relatives until she was eleven. Well, it just so happened that her proper guardian had gotten wind of where she had lived, and decided to find his rightful charge. From there, Azalea discovered that not all that glitters is gold, especially when the thing glittering is an old man's eyes. </p><p> THOR/THE AVENGERS DOESN'T COME IN UNTIL THE END AND THE SEQUEL. SORRY. </p><p>That summary sucks, I know. I suggest just reading it, because I wrote it so it must be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You don't have to run anymore, child

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This is my first work on here, so I'd appreciate comments and such. I would also love to hear what people think of my writing, because I know it's not the best and am always trying to improve it!  
> Thanks for clicking on this, and I hope you stay to read it!

The girl, a petite red haired eleven year old, sprinted away from her whale of a cousin. The daft idiot had been trying to “approach” her on more sensitive topics, and had actually dared to grab her backside when she turned to leave him in the dust. Of course, once she started running the ass couldn’t touch her. She had been running for years, for fun and because it was necessary.  
She wouldn’t have had to grow into the runner she was if she was completely normal, though. No matter how many times Vernon and Petunia tried to beat the oddness out of her, it was always there. She knew it in the same way she knew that no one would be her friend with Dudley around.  
She cursed as she fell forward, wanting to beat herself for becoming distracted. There was no way she’d be able to get up in time, but she had to get up now! She pushed herself up onto her forearms, but was struck in the side by an overweight foot.  
“Stupid little freak! You should be grateful that I would even pay attention to you!” Dudley cried as he drove his foot into her ribs again.  
She growled, but stayed in the same place. Shifting her back towards him could mess up her spine, and shifting her front towards him would mean a higher possibility of cracked ribs, and punctured lungs. Of course, her ribs could still crack and puncture her lungs from the side, but it was safer this way. At least, that’s what she thought.  
A shout broke through the park, causing the fat whale to back off and run away. The girl coughed, and spat onto the ground. Mixed in with the spit was specks of red, leading her to curse and slam her head into the dirt. She temporarily forgot the shouting until a man ran up to her. He prodded her leg with his foot, frowning down at the girl. She smiled up at him, dazed. He said something, but it blended together in her brain. She blinked, once, and muttered, “Bat,” and blacked out.  
The man cursed, before picking her up. His agile hand brushed away the fiery red hair from her forehead, and he frowned upon seeing the lightning shaped scar.  
“So it is you, Azalea Lily Potter. The girl who lived…” the man murmured, before walking down the street to number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley’s wouldn’t know what hit them.

When Azalea woke up from her rather painful “nap” she was greeted by a man in a black outfit shouting at the Dursley’s. He didn’t look like he had seen her wake up, so she continued laying down and watched him berate the Dursley matriarch.  
“You, Petunia, are an idiot. This is your niece, you daft bimbo, and when I asked where I should put her, the savior of my entire world, you tell me to put her in the fucking cupboard? If this house wasn’t being monitored by an abusive old man I would curse you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to tell the inside of your body to the outside. I absolutely loathe you, Petunia Dursley, and that is why I shall be taking my goddaughter and leaving you with debt and depression, you cunt,” the man growled out before turning on his heel. When he saw her looking his expression softened, and he snorted. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Azalea. Would you like to come to my house and learn more about your parents? You wouldn’t have to come back here at all, and you might even get a brother if my plan works out perfectly.”  
Azalea’s eyes widened, and she nodded her head. She would have spoken, but the pain in her ribs was growing and she didn’t want to aggravate it. The man scowled, and said “Your ribs will feel better soon, I gave you the potion…” the man trailed off, glaring at her, or rather, her scar. “Unless… When the Dark Lord marked you as his equal you also got his potion resistance? Hmm…” the man shook his head, and held out his hand.  
Azalea hesitated, before stretching her arm out to meet his. Her hand was dwarfed by his; she wasn’t able to pay much attention to that, however, because she was soon feeling like she had been pulled into a tube that was steadily becoming smaller and smaller.  
When the sensation ended, Azalea let out a whimper. Her ribs had gotten worse, she could feel it. She felt the man stop moving, and he ran his hand over her face. As a darkness overtook her, she heard the man whisper: “Sleep, child. You don’t have to run anymore.”


	2. I won't change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuhuhuh you don't get any hints

Azalea Potter was growing tired of waking up on sofas. This was what, the second time in twelve hours? The amount of time she had spent laying on her ass was overwhelming. The Dursley’s would never have allowed it…  
So where was she? She couldn’t remember much besides getting her ribs knocked around by her lump of a cousin and then getting the hell out of the Dursley’s house with the man in the black outfit –did she really call him “bat”– and the strange feeling that had made her black out again.   
She sat up, surprised by the painless way in which she moved. She hadn’t felt this healthy since she was five. She couldn’t tell if it was refreshing or disturbing.   
When someone cleared their throat she looked up, and was shocked to see four people looking at her. There was the man who she had been “saved” by, a blond man looking at her through half lidded eyes, a woman with black and blonde hair who was looking at her like she was a kicked puppy, and a boy with the same blond hair of the man, looking at her with a confused yet excited expression. She stared at them with wide eyes until the man in black smirked.   
“Child, can you feel any pain?” he asked, shifting subtly so that he could grasp something under his cloak. Her eyes narrowed, but she spoke evenly.   
“No, I feel fine, sir,” she had learned a long time ago that showing emotions in a dangerous setting could make it worse. Not that this was a dangerous setting, of course. They appeared to have helped her, even if the blond man was sneering at her.   
“Good, my theory was right… Now then, there’s the problem of who you are…”  
Azalea recoiled. “Why is who I am a problem? I’m just Azalea Potter!” She scowled at the group when the two men snorted. The blond one knelt down to whisper something to the kid, and the kid –who couldn’t be older than her– scrambled out of the room.   
“You, Azalea, are much more than just Azalea Potter. In our world, you’re a hero. A savior, if you will. That you were held in such low regard your entire life is… sickening. The wizarding world may be corrupt, but there is no child abuse. What the Dursley’s did was worse than evil, it was hell-ish. I’m sorry you had to live like that.”  
Azalea looked down at her feet. “It’s not like you can do anything…” she mumbled. The blonde woman snorted, and whispered something to the blond male.   
“Well, of course we can do something about it. We could adopt you, if you’d like,” the blonde woman said.   
“I don’t even know your names, and you want to adopt me? Nice joke,” Azalea snorted.   
“This is no joke, Azalea. You’re very important to our world, and we would like to adopt you. Blood adopt you, if you would. You’d adopt some of our characteristics, and our name. On the school registry your name would change, and you’d get stared at less. And, if you’d like, we could change your name,” the woman gushed, smiling sweetly.   
Azalea looked up from her feet with heavy eyes. “I won’t change my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT I RAN OUT OF INSPIRATION I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME


	3. Enter left, Dumbledore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a crooked old man. And an over enthusiastic lady.

The men both sighed, yet the woman only closed her eyes and nodded. Azalea frowned. She hadn’t meant to make her sad! She just wanted to say that she wouldn’t change her name from Azalea! Didn’t she convey that enough? Before Azalea knew it, words were spewing from her mouth, in a rushed mumble. “I mean– I’d love it if you did that blood adoption thingy, but I like the name Azalea and– and– and,” she was cut off by the woman rushing forward and encompassing her in a gargantuan hug.   
“You’ll have to get a better wardrobe, of course, and learn to hold yourself like a Malfoy, and you’ll have to get your papers and all of that, but you’ll be my little girl! I’m sure you’ll get along with Draco, he’s my son, the boy who Lucius sent out before we offered to adopt you,” the woman gushed, holding Azalea at an arm’s length with tears in her eyes. “You’ll be the daughter I’d never had been over to have…” the woman trailed off, tears spilling over her eyelids and making soft tracks down her face.   
Azalea glanced over the woman’s shoulder at the two men. The blond man had tears leaking out of his eyes, but he was making no move to acknowledge her besides a watery smile. The hook nosed man –“bat”– smirked at her, and inclined his head slightly, but made no move to help calm the crying woman before him.   
The boy –Draco– raced back into the room again, his scowl immediately darkening the room. “Mom! Dumbledore is in the floo reception, he’s asking to see you!”  
The woman – Mom? – growled, and pushed away from Azalea. She twirled towards the boy, who stared up at her with wide eyes. “What do you mean, Dumbledore is in the reception?”   
“I mean he’s standing in our house, mom, and asking for you!” the boy almost shouted. The woman –who Azalea had decided she wouldn’t call mom until she knew her name– looked like she would shout back, before the hook nosed man butted it.   
“Narcissa, he must know about her being gone from the Dursley’s because of the wards. I just don’t know how he found her here. I suggest we go ask him,” the man patted her shoulder, moving past her to stand in front of Azalea. He didn’t talk to her, just motioned for her to move closer behind him, and when she did so, covering most of her up with his black cloak. She huddled close to him, moving with him as the group of them walked out of the door. Traveling to the “floo reception” room took a rather long time that way, but she was being involved in something.   
“Child,” the man murmured under his breath. “If he asks to see you, do not look into his eyes. If he does ask to look at you, think of nothing. Just white. It will confuse him somewhat.”  
Azalea whispered her agreement –not that it was a question– just as they were stopping at a door.   
“Draco, remember what we’ve told you. Be careful around Dumbledore, yes?” the blond man barely spared a glance at the boy before opening the door.   
Azalea took note of the way everyone’s expressions and body language changed the moment they saw the man. Draco straightened his back and sneered, as did his father. Narcissa scowled at the man, but stayed by “Bat’s” side, near her. “Bat” bent his head, a sign of weakness in most, but Azalea could hear his teeth grinding.  
“Ah! Severus! Just the man I was hoping to see! I need your help with something, so if you’d come along with me…” the man trailed off, his eyes sparkling like one million diamonds.   
“I don’t think I shall. Cissy and Lucius are going through a rather hard time and I’d like to be here for them. Anything you have to say you can say in front of them,” the man growled, taking a step back and almost knocking Azalea off her feet.   
“You know that’s not true, my boy…” the man said, a tense silence filling the air. Narcissa looked genuinely upset, and as the woman stood almost in the shadows of Severus, next to Azalea, the girl reached out and slipped her into Narcissa’s.   
“Then you won’t say it at all. If you don’t mind, we were discussing something before you rudely interrupted us, headmaster,” Lucius cut off, almost snarling as he glared at the man.   
“Well, if you insist that I shout it to the world…” the man trailed off, looking stressed. Severus nodded. “Well, Malfoy’s, Severus, Azalea Potter has gone missing. She’s nowhere near the wards, and I’m afraid they’re falling without her magical signature to feed off of. I need your help to find her, Severus,” the man looked like he had just swallowed a bad lemon when Narcissa growled.   
“You, you monster! You had magical wards around a muggle property? With no ambient magic to feed off of, you would have been slowly weakening the savior of the wizarding war because the wards would be feeding off of her!” the woman gestured wildly with her free hand, while Azalea was trying not to gasp in pain. The woman’s grip was strong.   
“Well, yes. I see no issue? She’d be fine. Even as a child, her magical core was huge. Even if half of it were to be depleted she’s have enough power to weaken Voldemort,” the man said jovially, ignorant to the horror-filled looks he was getting. “Well, alas, I must go now. Got to continue looking for the savior of the wizarding world!”


End file.
